Jiyuu
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Levi tidak tahu bahwa yang dipungutnya adalah malaikat terbuang. / "Alasan saya dibuang dari surga, Sir... Saya punya kepribadian lain." / IblisMalaikat!AU / Levi Eren / [2/2]
1. Chapter 1

Kala itu awan hitam tengah menutup langit biru, memayungi bumi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu. Kala itu langit mendung tengah mengguyurkan airnya, memberi kehidupan untuk organisme-organisme yang tumbuh di atas tanah. Kala itu Levi tengah melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan deras dengan payung sewarna topan, ketika menemukan seonggok manusia yang menyerupai mayat duduk di sebuah pertigaan.

Di tengah guyuran hujan, Levi bertemu seseorang yang dibuang.

Langkah kaki tegap itu sedikit dipercepat. Guyuran air mata langit tidak lagi menghujami tubuh si manusia yang menyerupai mayat ketika Levi mendekat hingga payungnya mampu memberi sebagian perlindungan. Sedikit membungkuk, Levi mendapati suhu dari tubuh yang basah kuyup itu begitu dingin. Tapi tubuh pucat itu sama sekali tidak menggigil. Levi nyaris menganggapnya orang mati jikalau bola matanya tidak menangkap pergerakan kelopak mata lawannya.

Bola kelereng sewarna zamrud –atau emerald, atau bagaimana kau ingin menyebutnya– terbuka bertemu dunia. Levi tidak tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya ternyata punya bola mata seindah aurora.

Kepala bersurai _brownish_ terangkat. Memandang siapa yang telah menghalau air hujan darinya. Seorang pria bermuka _stoic_ memantul di kedua bola matanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, nak? Tidak punya tujuan atau tempat berpulang?"

Tidak sadar, eksistensi yang masih terduduk itu langsung menyukai suara bariton yang menyeruak indera pendengarannya.

Potongan rambut _undercut_ merunduk mengikuti si empunya rambut yang menunduk. Sedikit jengah menanti jawaban. Secara tidak langsung Levi memberi uluran tangan. Tidak tahu bahwa yang ditolongnya bukan manusia biasa.

* * *

自由

* * *

Sepasang sayap putih berbulu yang memancarkan sedikit cahaya –kalau Levi tidak salah lihat– terbentang indah di punggung entitas yang beberapa jam lalu Levi pungut. Baju putihnya yang tadi lusuh dinodai hujan sudah berganti pakaian baru milik tuan rumah. Penghangat ruangan di ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang tamu menghalau udara dingin dari luar. Sebuah meja kaca rendah berperan sebagai pembatas antara dua sofa kecil yang diduduki Levi dan Eren yang tengah bercerita tentang identitas aslinya.

"Jadi... kau adalah malaikat yang dibuang dari surga?"

Cerita orang –atau makhluk– di depannya mengingatkan Levi dengan kisah Lucifer.

"Anda tidak terkejut?" Selain bola mata yang indah, sang malaikat ternyata juga punya suara yang merdu. Dan reaksi yang diberikan Levi tampaknya di luar ekspektasi si makhluk immortal.

"Tidak juga. Aku yakin dunia ini masih menyimpan banyak rahasia lain. Namamu?"

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya. Nama saya Eren. Eren Jaeger, _Sir_. Anda?"

"Levi."

" _Sir_ Levi." Sang malaikat yang dipanggil Eren terlihat suka saat melafalkan nama manusia yang menolongnya. "Ano... _Sir_ Levi tinggal sendiri?"

Sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Kalau kau tidak punya tempat tujuan ataupun tempat berpulang, tolong jangan tinggal disini."

Eh? Jawaban yang bertolak belakang sekali dengan apa yang dipikirkan Eren.

"Aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau butuhkan malam ini. Dan kau bisa segera angkat kaki dari sini esok pagi."

Jadi, Eren diusir?

Sayap putih berbulu yang tadi terbentang dilipat, lalu menghilang begitu saja dibalik punggung Eren. " _Sir_... saya mohon jangan usir saya. Anda sangat mengerti saya tidak tahu harus kemana. Saya akan melakukan dan mengabulkan apapun permintaan anda, tolong ijinkan saya tinggal bersama anda."

Levi mendengus. "Nak, tidak ada yang perlu aku pinta dari malaikat sepertimu. Aku sudah bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan dengan usahaku sendiri. Dan lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun, apalagi yang di luar akal sehat manusia seperti ini."

Eren sudah menduga manusia di depannya ini masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah malaikat. Siapa pula yang begitu saja percaya pada seseorang mirip mayat yang kau pungut di bawah hujan deras dan tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa ia bukan manusia? Tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Otaknya berputar memikirkan apapun untuk membujuk tuan rumah di hadapannya ini agar mau menampung Eren.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya, berbalik hendak menuju dapur. "Katakan, apa malaikat memakan makanan manusia?"

"Kuharap kau mau menarik ucapanmu, _Sir_."

Sebuah rengkuhan mendarat di kedua bahu Levi. Jilatan sensual mengelus cuping telinga kirinya.

Bola mata Levi membulat. Ada sosok lain di apartemennya?

Spontan, Levi melompat mundur, waspada. Sepasang tangan yang merengkuh bahunya otomatis terlepas. Sedang pemuda yang lepas dari rengkuhan terkejut bahwa yang ditemuinya masih sesosok makhluk yang mengaku namanya Eren Jaeger. Begitu manik obsidiannya menelusur, Levi tidak menemukan warna zamrud pada dua netra Eren. Sebagai gantinya, sepasang kelereng gold yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Apa? Siapa kau?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar. "Eren Jaeger, _Sir_. Bukankah aku sudah menyebutkan namaku?"

Levi menyipit. Selain mimik wajahnya, Levi yakin ada yang berubah dengan cara bicaranya.

Sementara Levi berpikir, Eren mendekati tubuh yang 10 senti lebih pendek darinya itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengunci dagu si tuan rumah yang masih dalam posisi awas. Onyx tenggelam dalam gold. Sayap yang tadi telah disembunyikan rapi di balik punggung kini kembali terbentang. Menampilkan sepasang warna yang berbeda, hitam dan putih.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Aku akan memberimu apapun yang aku punya, apapun yang kau pinta. Termasuk rengkuhan dan pelayanan yang kau butuhkan, sebanyak apapun. Khusus hanya untukmu, _Sir_ Levi."

Bola mata yang lebih gelap berkilat, sedang yang lebih terang makin bersinar. Suara merdunya masih sama, yang ini lebih intens. Sayap hitam putih ikut merengkuh Levi yang tanpa sadar menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, melingkupi dua tubuh yang nyaris tiada jarak. Bibir yang lebih tinggi maju, seolah tersedot oleh keberadaan bibir lain bagai magnet.

Namun tiba-tiba bola mata Eren membulat. Warna gold yang bersinar berangsur digantikan oleh hijau menenangkan. Warna hitam pada sayap kanan Eren perlahan berubah warna kembali menjadi putih, dari pangkal hingga ujung.

"Eren?" Satu panggilan menuntut penjelasan. Dekapan pada tubuhnya terlepas segera. Sayap yang tadi kokoh terbentang kini melemah seperti kain basah.

"Ma-maafkan saya," Pemuda _non-human_ memasang ekspresi bersalah. Sayap lemah kembali dilipat dan menghilang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu. Kau punya bakat akting, huh? Mau menipuku?"

"Bukan, _Sir_ ," Sebulir keringat mengalir menuruni pipi.

"Lalu?"

Tatapan Eren menyendu. "Alasan saya dibuang dari surga, _Sir_... Saya punya kepribadian lain. Dan saya... masih belum bisa mengendalikannya."

"Oh." Sedikit banyak Levi paham jalan ceritanya. Bibir yang hampir sepanjang waktu melengkung ke bawah kini terangkat beberapa mili, membentuk seringai tipis. "Kupikir kali ini kau harus berterima kasih pada pribadimu yang lain itu, nak."

"Eh?"

"Aku merubah pikiranku. Aku bersedia menampungmu, bocah. Mari kita bicarakan peraturan selama kau tinggal di apartemenku."

.

.

.

 **JIYUU**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Supranatural!AU, IblisMalaikat!AU**

 **Levi x Eren,** _ **slight**_ **Eren x Levi**

 **[1/2]**

.

.

.

Pagi hari, agaknya Levi belum terbiasa mendengar dentingan alat makan yang bukan berasal dari tangannya. Koran harian terbentang menutupi pandangannya dari pemilik manik klorofil yang sedang makan seperti anak SD di seberangnya.

" _Sir_ Levi tidak makan?" Eren yang masih menikmati makan paginya heran melihat hanya ada secangkir teh hitam di hadapan Levi.

Koran yang seolah menjadi pembatas antara dua kepala yang duduk di meja makan diturunkan, menampilkan wajah yang menyorotkan ekspresi bawaan seperti biasa –membosankan. Cangkir bercorak daun maple diangkat pada bagian mulutnya, diseruput isinya oleh bibir yang jarang digunakan tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

"Bagiku ini sudah cukup." Satu kalimat penjelas dilontarkan ketika cangkir dikembalikan diatas tatakannya. Kepala Levi mendongak, melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan jam dinding bundar berwarna hitam.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Levi berdiri sambil membawa cangkirnya ke bak cuci piring. Eren bisa melihatnya dari balik minibar dapur.

"Anda sudah mau pergi?"

"Ada jam mengajar pagi ini." Kembali ke ruang makan, si tuan rumah yang merangkap asisten dosen memperhatikan cara makan Eren yang agak diluar normal –kalau tidak ingin dibilang berantakan. "Hei, Eren. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat dua kepribadian itu?"

Tangan yang memegang sendok dan garpu sempat terhenti di udara. Kemudian kembali bergerak dengan tempo yang lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. "Kutukan iblis, _Sir_." Mata hijaunya berkilat menandakan bahwa ia begitu benci menyebut makhluk yang dinamakan iblis.

Eren menandaskan makan paginya. Disitu Levi membuat catatan di kepalanya bahwa malaikat ternyata juga makan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Mereka menyebut saya... malaikat yang rusak. Karena itu saya yang rusak ini tidak layak lagi menghuni surga dan diusir ke dunia manusia."

"Mengapa rusak?"

Segelas air mineral di meja makan ditenggak. Bibir yang basah diusap dengan punggung telapak tangan. "Karena kepribadian saya bertolak belakang dengan sifat seorang malaikat seharusnya."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Eh... entahlah, saya tidak pernah menghitung berapa tahun saya hidup. Tapi anda boleh menganggap berapapun usia saya jika diukur dari sudut pandang manusia."

Setelah itu Levi tak berkomentar apapun. Menyudahi wawancara dadakannya, jas dan tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi meja makan disambar. Kakinya dibawa menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pergi sekarang, bocah. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan jangan mengotori apartemenku."

* * *

自由

* * *

Awalnya Levi hanya membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa mengucap apapun seperti biasanya. Namun mengingat kemarin ia baru saja memungut anak orang –anak malaikat, sih–, yang berarti kini apartemennya tidak hanya dihuninya seorang, mau tidak mau Levi harus mengucapkan sapaan yang sudah lama tidak diucapkannya.

"Tadaima."

Sebuah kepala melongok dari sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi, membelakangi arah dimana Levi masuk. "Oh, _Sir_ Levi sudah pulang?"

"Levi saja." Dan kalau Eren mau memperhatikan dengan seksama, kedua alis Levi sedikit mengerut. "Harusnya kau menjawab minimal 'okaeri'. Karena kau sekarang hidup di dunia manusia, pelajarilah sopan-santun di dunia ini, bocah."

Eren yang tadinya berbaring di sofa beranjak duduk. Bola matanya yang lebar mengikuti Levi yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Baik, Levi-san."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaus putih dan celana santai panjang warna putih membalut tubuh tegapnya. Obsidiannya melotot horor ketika mendapati keadaan dapur apartemennya yang mengenaskan.

Eren yang masih asyik menonton televisi seketika merasa nyawanya terhisap kala sebuah tangan mencengkeram surai _brownish_ berikut kepalanya, menyeret tubuh yang lebih tinggi ke arah dapur. Cengkeraman tangan setan berwujud manusia itu meresap bahkan terasa sampai tulang tengkorak si malaikat Jaeger.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas ini semua, bocah."

Uh oh, Eren tidak tahu bahwa reaksi Levi diluar dugaannya. Semurka itukah asisten dosen yang tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi gantungan baju dibalik pintu ketika tahu bahwa satu-satunya eksistensi selain Levi lah tersangka yang sudah menghancurkan separuh dapurnya.

"Kupingmu yang berlumut atau sengaja kau biakkan jamur disana untuk tidak mendengarkan apa pesanku sebelum aku pergi?"

"Ta-tapi saya sudah membersihkannya tadi, Levi-san."

Levi berjongkok dan mencolek jejak saus yang tertinggal di sudut bawah kompor, mencorengkannya di dahi terdakwa.

"Itukah yang kau sebut bersih? Atau kutukan di dalam dirimu membuatmu berubah menjadi malaikat sampah?"

"Ba-baik, saya akan membersihkan ulang." Meski Eren makhluk immortal, entah kenapa ketakutannya pada manusia jejadian yang menampungnya ini tak bisa dibohongi. Dapur yang tadi habis digunakannya untuk memasak makan siang beserta makan malamnya jujur saja memang tak tanggung-tanggung hancurnya.

"Oi, Eren."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, sedikit takut-takut.

"Kau pergi lagi malam ini?"

Bahu yang tadinya tegang kini melunak mendengar pertanyaan biasa, bukan pembantaian telinga.

"Ya." Jawaban disertai anggukan. " _Sir_ Levi tidak ingin ikut?"

Levi langsung mengenali siapa yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Eren bermata hijau tidak akan lagi memanggilnya ' _Sir_ '. Sebuah rengkuhan di bahu sudah mendarat di belakang Levi sebelum pria itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan pemandangan kota yang indah dari atas, _Sir_ Levi."

Kepala bersurai _brownish_ ditenggelamkan di perpotongan bahu dan leher. Levi dapat merasakan si Eren emas tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi Levi masih tenang meski kini bahunya dijilat dan diciumi. Sebelah tangannya dengan berani menelusup di balik kaus putih, merasakan bentuk perut si pemuda _ebony_.

Puas menghirup aroma si tuan rumah, tangan Eren yang bebas merambat ke pipi Levi. Dengan tarikan pelan, wajah yang selalu tajam di pandangan itu dihadapkan pada sepasang kelereng goldnya. Senyum yang sudah lebar terlihat makin melebar. Sebelum mendekat lebih jauh lagi, Eren bisa merasakan sebuah telapak tangan lain menahan bibirnya.

"Menjauh dariku, bocah."

Tangan yang masih terangkat dijilat jarinya. "Kenapa, _Sir_ Levi? Kau punya pacar?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, _Sir_. Biarkan aku mencicipi bibir yang menggoda itu. Aku belum pernah bertemu manusia yang setampan _Sir_ Levi. Meski dengan porsi yang sebegini mungil, sih."

Si bocah mesum ini bermaksud memuji atau menghina?

Sensitif dengan kata 'mungil' dan sebangsanya, sebuah perempatan muncul di keningnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan acara bersih-bersih dapurku, nak."

"Ah."

Sebuah pekikan kecil berhasil membuat Levi mendongak. Sepasang gold sudah lenyap. Senyum yang tadi terkembang kini menukik ke bawah dengan sedikit gelombang.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Levi-san..."

Tubuh jangkung Eren langsung dibawa melesat kembali ke dapur. Meninggalkan Levi yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Levi mendengus singkat. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, lirikan tajam dilayangkan pada Eren yang masih dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. "Kau boleh keluar jika dapurku sudah kembali seperti semula." Kemudian diikuti jeblakan pintu kamar yang menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Eren lekas membereskan hasil karyanya menciptakan kekacauan di dapur orang secepat kilat. Begitu mampu melihat aura bling-bling imajiner menghiasi dapur Levi, segala atribut bersih-bersihnya segera disimpan ke tempatnya semula.

Kepikiran saat ia menggoda Levi tadi, sedikit banyak Eren mulai mengurangi kadar kebenciannya terhadap sifatnya yang lain. Kalau tidak karena entah apa yang membuatnya masih ingin bersama si tuan rumah dan Levi yang berubah pikiran akibat sifat hasil kutukan itu, Eren pasti lebih memilih lenyap ketimbang hidup dengan aib yang melekat.

Kaki jenjang Eren yang tak beralas apapun merangkak menaiki jendela kaca yang tak dikunci. Ia sempatkan melirik jam dinding hitam yang bertengger di atas televisi. Sayap putih yang selama ini tersembunyi rapi entah dimana terbentang dibalik punggung Eren. Dalam satu hentakan sebelah kakinya, tubuhnya melayang di udara mengabaikan gravitasi bumi.

Peraturan pertama yang Levi canangkan adalah dilarang mengganggu bahkan membuka pintu kamarnya saat jam tidur di malam hari.

Eren tak tahu serentan apa tubuh manusia. Ia tak bisa membayangkan selelah apa si Levi yang pulang setelah nyaris seharian di kampus. Tak mau jantungnya berdegup sia-sia akibat kena amukan, lebih baik Eren menurutinya saja.

Ketika Levi mulai mengunci diri di kamar pada malam hari, Eren akan terbang keluar memantau kota dari atas. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencari hiburan sendiri.

Angin malam menampar-nampar wajah Eren dengan kurang ajarnya. Eren sendiri tak terlalu peduli. Toh, sedingin atau sepanas apapun cuaca takkan bisa membunuhnya. Eren terbang merendah, hingga kemudian hinggap di sebuah atap sekolah. Nampaknya Levi lupa memberitahu nama kota yang mereka tinggali saat ini. Tapi yang penting Eren tidak membenci pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari atas sini.

TAP.

Kepala Eren berputar secepat kilat begitu telinganya menangkap sebuah langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Menoleh kesana kemari, namun nihil tak menemukan yang ia cari.

Ada yang mengikutinya?

Sayap yang masih terbentang lebar dilipat dan disembunyikan. Kaki jenjang tak beralas dibawa berputar di sekitar atap. Eren yakin tadi telinganya menangkap langkah kaki, begitu halus dan tenang, seolah sengaja dipelankan agar tak terdengar. Sayang sepertinya penguntit itu tidak tahu bahwa Eren bisa punya pendengaran setajam kelinci.

Namun sayang Eren tak dapat menemukan si penguntit. Entah si penguntit yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan diri atau Eren yang kurang pintar mencari.

Eren membentangkan sayapnya lagi dan terbang ke atap sekolah lainnya. Kali ini sayapnya langsung disembunyikan, telinganya dipertajam. Sayang beberapa menit terlewat tanpa ada kejanggalan.

Mungkin Eren sendiri yang terlalu parno. Mungkin saja tadi adalah langkah kaki maling di kejauhan yang tidak disengaja tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Mengendikkan bahu, optimis dengan opini di kepalanya, Eren kembali menikmati pemandangan kota malam hari.

* * *

自由

* * *

Peraturan kedua Levi adalah Eren dilarang memasak sesuatu untuk Levi.

Berhari-hari menahan hasrat ingin memasak untuk sang penolong rupanya tak bisa Eren bendung lagi. Pagi itu, Eren diam-diam memasak sarapan di hari libur Levi. Beberapa sajian dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup kesukaan Eren terhidang di meja. Eren tak pernah tahu makanan kesukaan Levi. Eren bahkan nyaris tidak pernah makan bersama si pemuda alis berkerut itu. Pasalnya, satu-satunya waktu dimana mereka bisa duduk di satu meja makan yang sama hanya di pagi hari dan Levi selalu hanya bercumbu dengan teh hitam. Eren tak tahu sesibuk apa pekerjaan yang banyak menyita waktu Levi-san itu.

"Le...Levi-san, aku memasak sarapan untuk anda pagi ini," percaya diri dengan sembilan nyawa yang dia punya, Eren mengetuk pintu kamar Levi.

BRAK.

Satu debaman pintu kamar Levi dan Eren nyaris melompat ke atas meja hendak mendesis seperti kucing yang terancam.

"Hoo... kau sudah bosan hidup denganku, bocah?"

Eren tahu betul konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya bila melanggar satu saja peraturan sang tuan rumah. Tapi Eren terlanjur niat sepenuh hati untuk sarapan bersama Levi-san pagi itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang–"

"Saya tahu Levi-san, saya tahu!" Eren keburu memotong. Eren sadar sudah melakukan pertaruhan besar sudah menyela bicara sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. "Tapi, izinkan sehari ini saja saya memasak sarapan untuk Levi-san. Sehari ini saja. Setidaknya anda perlu makan dengan sewajarnya untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh anda."

Levi tampak menimang-nimang. Hingga kemudian sebuah helaan nafas pasrah meluncur dari bibir tipis Levi.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja."

Eren tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya yang segera menjadi tempat landasan sekotak tisu dari tangan Levi. Serentetan kalimat ' _Bersihkan ingusmu, aku tidak mau makanannya terkontaminasi_ ' tercetak jelas di kedua onyx Levi.

Segera setelah Levi duduk di meja makan, Eren menyusul.

"Itadakimasu~"

Sesuap omelet dilahap Levi. Eren memperhatikan dengan was-was. Sedikit banyak ia yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan omeletnya pagi itu. Dalam pengalamannya masak berhari-hari di apartemen Levi, Eren selalu meracik resep dan bumbu apa yang terlintas di otaknya demi membuat makanannya semakin baik.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Tidak sabar menunggu komentar, Eren menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hn... Tidak buruk."

Jawaban yang mirip gumaman tuan rumah membentuk seulas senyum senang di wajah Eren. Syukurlah kalau si Levi-san menyukainya. Pagi itu, Eren merasakan sarapan yang paling menyenangkan selama dua minggu tinggal di apartemen sederhana namun nyaman.

Eren menyodorkan botol berisi liquid kental berwarna merah. "Ini sausnya, Levi-san."

Levi menerima dalam diam. Bermaksud menorehkan saus sebanyak bumbu dapur itu menghiasi piring Eren, nyatanya genggaman tangannya terlalu keras hingga nyaris seluruh permukaan omeletnya kini tertutup saus.

Takut-takut Eren membuka mulutnya. "Err, itu saus pedas, Levi-san. Apa anda suka pedas?"

Sesuap omelet yang nyaris menyerupai gumpalan saus dilahap. "Hn... tidak apa."

Eren mangap. "Jangan-jangan Levi-san itu... punya lidah mati rasa?"

Suapan ketiga kembali dilahap. "Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

Oh, jadi itukah alasan kenapa Levi membuat peraturan kedua itu?

.

.

.

BRAK!

Levi dan Eren sedang mencuci piring ketika keduanya mendengar sesuatu menghantam jendela kaca Levi, jendela yang biasanya menjadi pintu keluar Eren ketika malam hari ia dicampakkan si tuan rumah.

"Bi-biar saya yang periksa."

Eren membasuh tangannya yang dipenuhi busa sabun sebelum beranjak keluar dari dapur. Levi yang masih asyik mencuci piring kembali dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan Eren.

Levi bergegas menuju sumber suara. Awas saja kalau si malaikat serampangan itu memecahkan barang lagi, Levi tidak akan tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan petuah mengerikan meski akan menimbulkan korban.

"Le...Le...Levi-san... ada seseorang yang mengerikan di luar jendela," Eren terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela.

Levi menoleh. Sebuah wajah berkacamata menempel pada kaca jendela lengkap dengan raut horornya.

"Hanji."

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum kemudian. Namun senyum manisnya sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan tatapan yang lebih horor yang berasal dari pemilik kamar apartemen yang ditabraknya.

"Yo, Levi!"

Sapaan ceria dibalas tendangan tepat di muka.

"Le-Levi-san! Di-dia perempuan!"

"Ya. Perempuan gila."

Begitu perempuan yang dipanggil Hanji melompat masuk, Eren melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Berharap menemukan tali atau alat apapun yang digunakan perempuan itu untuk masuk ke kamar apartemen Levi. Tapi nihil, dinding gedung bersih dari benda apapun selain jendela kamar lain. "Bu-bukankah ini lantai 11? Bagaimana anda..."

"Namaku Hanji Zoe," pertanyaan Eren disela, senyum ceria masih terkembang. "Aku dewa kematian."

Begitu kata 'dewa kematian' terucap, sebilah sabit yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Hanji muncul tergantung rantai emas di balik punggungnya.

"Dewa kematian? Apa anda akan menjemput Levi-san?"

Pertanyaan polos dibalas ledakan tawa.

"Ahahaha... Aku akan menjemputmu katanya, hahaha!" Entitas satu-satunya yang berbeda jenis kelamin memukul-mukul punggung Levi sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagia yang berlebihan.

"Hentikan, Hanji," yang namanya disebut berusaha mengerem tawa dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk menertawakanku, lebih baik kau tertawa saja bersama si alis tebal sialan itu."

Eren menatap hubungan dua makhluk di depannya dengan tampang bloon.

" _Kid_ , tidakkah kau perhatikan dia memanggil namaku bahkan sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri padamu?" Hanji memberi _clue_ , sepenuhnya belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh? Jadi... kalian berteman? Atau kalian terikat kontrak?"

Jadi begitu, alasan mengapa si Levi-san tidak terkejut ketika pertama kali Eren memperkenalkan diri sebagai malaikat, adalah karena sebelumnya ia sudah berteman dengan sang dewa kematian, makhluk immortal sepertinya.

"Hahaha, bisa-bisa aku mati muda bila mengikat kontrak dengan Levi. Aku masih mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai dewa kematian. Jika belum terlambat, kau juga sebaiknya tidak mengikat kontrak dengannya, Eren," Hanji menangkap kernyitan di dahi sang malaikat begitu namanya disebut. "Levi sudah cerita tentang malaikat bernama Eren Jaeger yang dipungutnya di dunia manusia. Hari ini aku datang karena penasaran makhluk seperti apa yang sudah membuat Levi yang seperti ini tertarik."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'yang seperti ini', kacamata sialan."

"Katakan, Eren," Hanji melangkah maju mendekati Eren. Suara bariton dari orang terpendek disana tak dihiraukan. "Katanya kau punya dua kepribadian?"

"Uhh, y-ya, begitulah..." Eren tak biasa ditatap sedemikian dekat oleh makhluk lain.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku sekarang?"

Yang dipelototi sang dewa kematian terlihat gelagapan. "E-eh, maaf Hanji-san, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan kemunculan kepribadianku yang satunya."

"Jadi, dirimu yang lain muncul secara tiba-tiba bukan atas dasar keinginanmu?"

Anggukan sekali memberi jawaban pasti.

"Haha, menarik," Hanji berbalik, sabit yang menggantung di punggungnya menggores pipi Eren. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku lupa sabitku juga bisa melukaimu," wajah bersalah disajikan, sebelah tangan Hanji mengusap sebuah garis hasil karya senjatanya.

"Tidak apa, Hanji-san. Luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku," tangan Hanji yang merambati pipi kiri Eren tidak ditepis.

"Oi."

Keberadaan Levi yang sempat terlupakan menginterupsi.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan kaca jendelaku dimana masih tercetak wajah menjijikkanmu disana, kacamata sialan."

"He~, _Sir_ Levi cemburu, ya?"

Dua tatapan yang berkebalikan dilayangkan pada sumber suara. Yang satu antusias yang lain berkerut tajam. Senyum yang tidak kalah lebar dengan Hanji terpampang, membuat si pemilik suara intens terlihat makin tampan. Hanji sampai tidak sadar kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Levi saking terpukaunya.

"Oh~ inikah si Eren yang lain?"

Begitu genggaman tangannya ditepis, Hanji langsung berganti menggenggam tangan milik Eren. "Aku yakin akan menyukai dirimu yang ini, Eren emas!"

.

.

.

Melihat sekelebat bayangan bersayap hitam putih keluar, melesat pergi, dari kamar apartemen yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya, Hanji melompat mendekati jendela kaca yang masih terbuka lebar.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, sang dewa kematian melesak masuk begitu saja. Rambut ungunya yang sudah gelap membaur dengan keremangan membuat sosoknya makin tersembunyi di ruangan tertutup itu. Kakinya melangkah membawa tubuhnya ke hadapan salah satu pintu dimana ada eksistensi lain di dalamnya.

"Levi."

Bibir yang suka sekali mengeluarkan tawa itu menyebut nama. Tak peduli ia menggemakan suara di dalam ruangan yang sudah sepi. Toh, dari awal ia tak bermaksud menyembunyikan diri.

Pintu di depan hidung Hanji terbuka, menampilkan pria ebony dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. Alisnya menukik seperti biasa. Sebelah tangan masih memegang gagang pintu dan sebelah lainnya dimasukkan dalam saku.

"Yang baru saja pergi adalah Eren emas, lho. Kau tidak penasaran apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini terbang di atas kota, _Sir_ Levi?"

"Melihat pemandangan kota seperti biasa mungkin. Langsung saja, Hanji," Sebuah kikikan yang menggema hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari pemilik kamar apartemen.

Hanji mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam beberapa lembar film. "Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit _memory record_ milik Eren."

.

.

.

"Dikutuk oleh iblis bernama Grisha. Grisha mencintai malaikat bernama Carla. Namun karena cinta iblis dan malaikat adalah tabu, Carla menolak Grisha. Grisha yang marah memberi kutukan, tetapi yang terkena imbasnya adalah si malaikat junior dibawah bimbingan Carla, yaitu Eren."

Levi yang bersilang dada menyimak dengan seksama. "Oh, dengan begitu si Grisha itu bisa kembali membujuk Carla untuk mau menerima cinta bodohnya?"

Lawan bicara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum simpul. "Siapa yang tahu?"

Levi menyandarkan punggung di sofa panjangnya. Ia teringat bagaimana sabit Hanji menggores pipi Eren dan menyebabkan beberapa lembar film di tangan Hanji keluar dari sana.

 _Memory record_. Salah satu keistimewaan dewa kematian adalah mereka bisa membaca masa lalu. Cukup menggoreskan atau menusuk sabit mereka pada objek maka film berisi kilasan kehidupan mereka akan muncul dari luka. Para dewa kematian menyebutnya _memory record_. Semakin besar goresan, semakin lama jangka waktu yang bisa dilihat di masa lalu.

"Hei Hanji, apa yang terjadi kalau iblis dan malaikat memadu kasih?"

Senyum yang biasa tersungging memudar perlahan. Tampang serius kini terpajang di wajah sang dewa kematian. "Biasanya malaikat, iblis, atau bahkan dewa kematian sekalipun, akan dibuang dari langit ketika mereka dianggap rusak. Seperti Eren. Hanya dibuang. Status mereka sebagai makhluk langit masih ada. Tapi hubungan diantara ketiga makhluk tersebut adalah tabu. Jika diantara mereka berciuman..." Hanji sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kacamata yang tak merosot dinaikkan. "Katanya mereka akan dilenyapkan."

"Dilenyapkan? Oleh siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya dengar-dengar saja. Tapi temanku pernah bercerita bahwa kenalannya jatuh cinta pada iblis. Begitu mereka berciuman, mereka lenyap begitu saja. Seperti abu."

"Hm. Penghabisan di tempat, ya."

Sang dewa kematian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Sofa empuk yang habis tergencet kembali ke bentuknya semula. "Sudah, kan? Aku dipanggil, nih. Kau hanya memintaku menelusup sedikit ke masa lalu Eren, bukan? Kupikir kau akan minta tolong apa, ternyata hal mudah begini. Aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih menantang, sih."

"Terima kasih infonya, Hanji."

"Eh? Levi berterima kasih? Aku tidak salah dengar, nih? Jangan-jangan bakal ada bencana sebentar lagi," sebuah tawa menggema.

"Cih. Apa maksudmu, kacamata sialan?"

Senyum khas Hanji terkembang. "Sepertinya Eren sedikit merubah suasana disini, ya?"

Hanji melompat menuju jendela kaca yang masih terbuka lebar, menghantarkan angin malam yang sama sekali tak mengusik dua makhluk di dalam ruangan. "Oh ya, kau tau, kan, malaikat bisa melihat masa depan. Jangan sampai Eren melihat masa depanmu, Levi. Sekalipun kemampuan itu hanya berlaku pada manusia." Dan detik berikutnya Hanji melompat menembus malam, meninggalkan entitas yang masih menatap pemandangan langit malam dari jendela.

"Aku tahu itu, dewa kematian sialan."

* * *

自由

* * *

Dua makhluk yang berbeda duduk bersisian. Yang satu menonton televisi, yang satu membaca buku.

"Ne, Levi-san. Tahukah anda, malaikat bisa melihat kilasan masa depan manusia, lho."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat. Apa pula ini, baru kemarin ia dan dewa kematian berkacamata itu membicarakan kemampuan malaikat yang bisa melihat masa depan. Sekarang, bocah di sampingnya ini sudah mengangkat topik serupa?

"Oh."

"Kami hanya perlu menatap mata manusia beberapa detik seolah kami menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya."

"Begitukah."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya tenggelam di bola mata Levi-san yang indah itu."

Satu halaman buku dibalik. "Kalau kau ingin membaca masa depanku, tidak terima kasih. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku sendiri yang menentukan bagaimana masa depanku nantinya."

Mulut yang berusaha menampilkan senyum kini memberengut. Terlintas suatu pertanyaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengikat kontrak denganku, Levi-san? Itu lebih memudahkanku untuk membantumu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kau hanya tinggal memanggilku dan aku akan muncul dimanapun anda berada."

"Tidak, bocah. Kudengar kalau manusia mengikat kontrak dengan malaikat, bayaran yang harus diberikan adalah masa depan. Sudah kubilang aku sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanku. Selain itu, aku lebih suka hubungan majikan dan peliharaan daripada pengontrak dan yang dikontrak."

Satu serangan telak berhasil membuat Eren bungkam.

Levi masih tenggelam dalam bacaannya sampai ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah rengkuhan tiba-tiba. Namun siapa sangka bahwa kini sebelah tangannya berhasil terangkat sebelum rengkuhan itu mencapai pundaknya.

"Wah, responmu cepat sekali," Senyum manis yang sudah Levi kenal selama hampir dua bulan ini masih sama. "Jujur saja aku tidak terima dipanggil peliharaan olehmu. Dan ayolah _Sir_ Levi, ijinkan aku sekali ini saja tenggelam dalam orbs hitam memukau itu."

"Cih. Suka merayu seperti biasa. Kau pikir kau ini malaikat pelacur?"

"Eh~ aku lebih tidak menyukai sebutan itu, _Sir_."

Di detik berikutnya pergulatan terjadi. Jujur saja Levi mengakui Eren emas memiliki fisik yang jauh berbeda dengan Eren hijau. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kungkungan si malaikat yang lebih menjulang dari tubuhnya.

Dengan sigap, Levi menutup mata sebagai bentuk antisipasi. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya ditahan di samping tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan milik pemuda di atasnya.

" _Sir_ Levi..."

Tak sadar, Levi melebarkan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kedua netranya. Suara yang memanggilnya barusan seolah punya efek hipnotis. Lembut. Intens. Menggoda.

Begitu manik obsidiannya terbuka, atensinya seolah dirampas sepenuhnya oleh sepasang gold yang tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Beberapa detik manik emas memandang penuh percaya diri. Siapa sangka bahwa kemudian ia memandang heran.

"Aneh. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun di matamu, _Sir_ Levi."

Kungkungan masih tidak ingin dilepaskan. Baik Eren maupun Levi diam-diam tidak membenci posisi ini.

"Kau ini... sebenarnya apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahh... saya tahu chapter ini pendek banget. Doakan saja chapter depan bisa lebih panjang haha.**

 **Sebelumnya sempet ragu mau publish ini fic apa nggak. Tapi sayang juga kalo dikubur ditumpukan folder yang bakal ditumbuhi sarang laba-laba /nggak/**

 **Sudah dari rencana awal cerita ini hanya akan saya buat dua chapter saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cuplikan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kenapa hanya Levi yang tak bisa ia lihat masa depannya?_

 _._

 _._

 _"Ini manusia yang terikat kontrak denganku."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Menjauh dari Sir Levi, iblis!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau mau melihat masa lalu Levi?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi anda yang selama ini diam-diam mengikuti saya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang semuanya jelas. Semua peraturan yang dibuat Levi tidak tanpa alasan._


	2. Chapter 2

Gelap. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di matanya. Kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, depan, belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hitam. Hampa. Hingga kemudian sesuatu menariknya ke alam nyata, sepasang obsidian kebiruan yang jernih sebagai pembangun mimpinya.

"Aku... tidak melihat apapun selain... kegelapan."

Keheranan Eren dibalas dengusan. "Kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau mau. Sekarang menyingkir dariku, bocah."

Namun tangan yang menahan bahu Levi sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Kau ini... bukan manusia, ya?"

Beberapa detik keheningan mendominasi. Levi menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, sedang yang mengunci masih betah dalam posisi. Dan selanjutnya, sepasang zamrud mengambil alih.

"Ah! Le–Levi-san!" Pria jangkung itu lekas beranjak, nyaris terjengkang ke belakang. "Te-tentu saja anda manusia! Maaf atas tuduhan saya."

Pria yang tadinya dikunci kini memberi serangan balik. Percaya diri dengan kekuatannya meski dalam tubuh minimalis, bahu yang tadi diatasnya kini ditekan di bawah kungkungannya. Sofa panjang kembali tergencet.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Levi bisa melihat semburat merah timbul perlahan di pipi si bocah. Tangan berkulit tan itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kekarnya. Heh, ternyata tenaganya tidak lebih dari kepribadiannya yang lain. Tangan Levi masih tidak bergerak sekalipun tangan Eren sudah gemetar mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih lemah dari sisi lainmu," suara bariton Levi sengaja dibuat rendah, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa menghipnotis atensi lawannya. Levi menyeringai begitu sanggup mendengar degupan jantung makhluk di bawahnya. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Levi melihat kedua zamrud itu seolah berkilat mengagumi parasnya yang rupawan.

"Ta-tapi..." Mendapatkan kembali suaranya, Eren mengabaikan degup jantung yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Melihat masa depan adalah kekuatan mutlak kaum kami," Eren masih tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya ia gagal melihat kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang akan datang pada bola mata indah seorang manusia.

Kenapa hanya Levi yang tak bisa ia lihat masa depannya?

"Mungkin karena..." sebelah tangan Levi mengelus pipi Eren. Penasaran seberapa lembut kulit kecoklatan yang manis itu. "...kutukan di dalam dirimu yang melemahkan kekuatanmu."

Eren tak bisa membantah. Secara, perkataan Levi tak bisa disalahkan. Namun ia tak tahu pula bukti kebenarannya. Pikirannya tak bisa menolak, namun tak bisa pula mencerna. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kekuatan yang selalu dibanggakannya sebagai seorang malaikat. Ia masih ingin melihat bagaimana kilasan-kilasan masa depan manusia memenuhi atensinya. Eren suka bagaimana manusia yang ia baca masa depannya begitu antusias mendengar ceritanya.

Pikiran Eren kembali pada manusia di hadapannya. Itu berarti ia tak bisa membaca masa depan pria di atasnya ini? Bagaimana kalau ada bahaya yang menunggunya? Eren tak akan bisa menolongnya dengan antisipasi dari penglihatan masa depannya. Eren tak bisa mencegahnya sebelum terjadi. Kalau sampai Levi-sannya terluka...

Apa katanya tadi? 'Levi-sannya'?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, bocah?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Levi mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Eren. Tubuh tegapnya beringsut, membebaskan kungkungannya pada si malaikat. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

* * *

自由

* * *

Sebongkah kerikil tak berdosa ditendang. Menggelinding hingga terjatuh ke dalam selokan.

" _Mungkin karena kutukan di dalam dirimu yang melemahkan kekuatanmu."_

Tidak mau. Sungguh ia tidak mau kalau sampai kehilangan kekuatannya. Kepala bersurai kayunya mendongak. Memandang langit biru yang jernih dengan taburan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih seperti kapas. Ia merindukan ibu asuh dan kawan-kawannya.

Setinggi apapun ia terbang, Eren tak lagi bisa mencapai surga tempatnya tinggal dulu. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat bangunan-bangunan megah yang tersusun dari kapas sewarna pelangi. Tak bisa menikmati matahari terbenam dari atas samudra awan bersama teman-temannya.

Mikasa dan Armin yang selalu di samping Eren sekarang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Begitu pula Carla, ibu asuhnya. Meski sebenarnya Carla hanya malaikat senior yang bertugas membimbingnya sebagai malaikat baru yang tercipta tak lama setelah Armin. Mikasa tercipta tak lama kemudian setelah Eren.

Kakinya yang berjalan membawanya entah kemana menendang sesuatu. Yang jelas bukan batu karena benda itu berbentuk persegi dan berbahan kulit.

"Dompet?"

Eren mengambil benda berwarna abu-abu itu, membuka lipatannya, dan mengintip isinya. Ada satu tanda pengenal yang langsung mengenalkannya dengan si pemilik dompet.

"Erwin Smith?"

.

.

.

 **JIYUU**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Supranatural!AU, IblisMalaikat!AU**

 **Levi x Eren,** _ **slight**_ **Eren x Levi**

 **[2/2]**

.

.

.

Eren memandang sepiring burger keju yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap di hadapannya. Sepiring kentang goreng dan segelas cola bertengger di kanan-kiri piring burgernya. Sedangkan sepiring steak dan secangkir kopi tersaji untuk seseorang yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Kau yakin hanya pesan itu?"

"Err, kupikir segini sudah lebih dari cukup, _Sir_."

Baru segigit Eren melahap burgernya, pria bersurai pirang dengan warna biru sewarna langit yang menghiasi iris matanya kembali membuka suara. Disitu Eren tiba-tiba teringat kawannya Armin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau orang lain yang menemukan dompetku. Untung saja anak baik sepertimu yang memungutnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih," pemilik dompet beridentitas Erwin Smith itu menyunggingkan senyum kebapakannya.

"Ah, tidak _Sir_ , aku hanya–"

"Yo, Erwin! Kau disini rupanya."

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapannya keburu dipotong dengan suara ceria yang Eren kenal siapa pemiliknya.

"Lho, Eren?"

"Hanji-san?"

Beberapa detik yang _awkward_ hinggap di antara mereka hingga senyum lebar khas Hanji menginterupsi kesadaran Eren.

"Anda kenal dengan Erwin-san?" Dalam hati Eren bertanya-tanya apakah Erwin juga dewa kematian seperti perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja! Ini manusia yang terikat kontrak denganku," senyum Hanji makin lebar.

.

.

.

Sepiring burger daging kembali tersaji di meja yang ditempati Eren dan dua sosok di depannya. Hanji segera menarik menu pesanannya mendekat dan menggigitnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Begitu, kau malaikat yang pernah diceritakan Hanji padaku," sepotong daging dilahap setelah Erwin menyimpulkan siapa Eren.

"Uhm, _Sir_ , kenapa Hanji-san bisa mengenal Levi-san?"

Yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan masih asyik dengan burger dagingnya. Tak tertarik untuk menjawab.

Seulas senyum dikulum Erwin. "Levi itu asistenku."

"Oh," jadi dia dosen atasan Levi, pantas saja Levi bisa mengenal si dewa kematian. Mungkin mereka bertemu saat di universitas. Berbicara mengenai pekerjaan, Eren teringat ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya.

"Hanji-san, anda pernah menyinggung soal pekerjaan anda sebagai dewa kematian. Sebenarnya pekerjaan anda sebagai dewa kematian itu bagaimana?"

Satu kunyahan terakhir hingga makanan yang dicerna Hanji melewati kerongkongan. Segelas cola yang sama dengan yang dipesan Eren diseruput. "Haha, tidak usah seformal itu, Eren. Kau malaikat baru, ya?"

Selang dua detik dan Eren mengangguk.

"Kami mengawasi manusia yang akan mati, mencabut nyawa mereka dan menentukan kemana seharusnya mereka akan dibawa nanti, ke surga atau neraka."

"Bagaimana jika ada manusia yang seharusnya belum waktunya mati, Hanji-san?"

Erwin yang sedari tadi bungkam, diam-diam menyimak.

"Tidak bisa, _Kid_. Dewa kematian sekalipun tidak bisa memundurkan kematian ketika sang maut sudah menjemput. Kami hanya menentukan tempat yang pantas, mautlah yang menentukan kapan manusia itu harus mati." Segelas cola kembali diseruput. "Tapi karena sekarang statusku sedang dikontrak oleh manusia di sebelahku ini, pekerjaanku sebagai dewa kematian kukesampingkan, pengontrak adalah prioritas utama."

Ingatan tentang penolakan Levi terhadap penawaran Eren untuk mengontraknya tiba-tiba terputar di pikirannya. Ah, Eren ingin merasakan bagaimana suara Levi yang merdu di indra rungunya itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya ketika mereka sedang tidak berada di dekat masing-masing.

Astaga, Eren mulai was-was apa saja yang dilakukan otaknya selama ini. Mengapa bayangan Levi semudah itu muncul begitu saja. Berpikir tentang kontrak, jika Levi mengikat kontrak dengannya, apakah ia bisa melihat masa depan Levi yang tadi pagi gagal dilakukannya?

Ah, manusia. Kedua zamrud Eren mengarah pada sepasang _blue diamond_ Erwin.

" _Sir_ , malaikat bisa membaca masa depan manusia. Keberatankah jika aku mencobanya pada anda?"

"Mencobanya? Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukannya? Itu kemampuan mutlak malaikat, Eren."

"Aku tahu, Hanji-san. Aku hanya... penasaran saja," kegagalannya dalam membaca masa depan Levi hanya Eren simpan dalam hati.

"Aku, sih, tidak masalah," Erwin hanya mengangkat bahu, namun kilatan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik.

Eren menggeser duduknya, sehingga kini posisinya lurus dengan wajah kalem Erwin. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Levi–meski saat itu Eren emas yang memegang kendali tubuhnya. Pandangannya lurus seolah mencoba menelusup dan menenggelamkan diri dalam dua bola mata sewarna laut itu.

Dan sekelebat bayangan berupa kilasan memenuhi penglihatan Eren, dimana yang dilihatnya adalah apa yang dilihat Erwin.

Mansionnya yang terbuka dengan Hanji berjalan masuk mendahuluinya.

Sebuah telepon dari orang penting.

Kumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang mendengarkan pengarahannya.

Punggung Hanji dengan sabitnya yang siap menebas seseorang di depannya.

Dan Hanji yang tersenyum puas meski banyak darah menodai wajahnya–membuat wajah cantik itu begitu menawan tapi mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Seketika semua sekelebatan itu tersedot dalam satu titik yang berlawanan dengan posisinya. Kedua netranya mengerjab cepat hingga kemudian wajah penasaran Erwin yang mengambil alih penglihatannya.

"Ada sesuatu?" nada lembut khas Erwin ikut menginterupsinya. Di sebelahnya Hanji ikut memandang Eren, berharap sang malaikat segera menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia bisa. Eren masih punya kemampuan itu. Bibir plumnya tersenyum lebar mengetahui fakta bahwa ia masih bisa melihat kilasan-kilasan itu. Ia mengucap syukur tiga kali dalam hati sebelum mengingat apa saja yang dilihatnya dalam manik Erwin tadi.

"Eren?" Kini panggilan Hanji tidak sabaran.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Eren menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya. Tanpa terkecuali. Tanpa berpikir untuk terlibat di dalamnya, sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

"Hee~" Hanji terlihat sangat tertarik. Sedangkan Erwin hanya mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi.

Tidak peduli dengan reaksi kedua makhluk di depannya, pikiran Eren kembali pada kegelapan yang dilihatnya di dalam bola mata Levi.

* * *

自由

* * *

Rasa sambal dan keju yang berasal dari burger traktiran manusia berlabel Erwin itu masih terasa di mulutnya. Perutnya puas sekali diisi dengan makanan kesukaannya. Mungkin lain kali ia perlu berterima kasih lagi atas traktirannya pada dosen atasan Levi itu.

Tangan kanan memutar kenop pintu apartemen Levi yang sudah Eren hapal betul. Pria setinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter itu bilang hari ini dia libur, berarti sudah pasti saat ini dia ada di rumah. Kecuali kalau pria itu keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Tadaima!"

Hening. Eren tidak mendapat jawaban 'okaeri' dari pemilik suara bariton yang disukai telinganya. Mungkin si pemilik apartemen itu memang sedang keluar. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke ruang tamu, hingga disitulah ia mendengar suara ketikan laptop.

Sofa ruang tamu apartemen Levi yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuat sang malaikat tidak segera mendapati si pria _ebony_. Di meja yang membatasi antara sofa dimana Levi berkutat dengan laptopnya–hingga tidak sadar Eren sudah di belakangnya–dan televisi, beberapa kertas terlihat berserakan.

Sepertinya pria itu tenggelam di tengah kesibukannya mengerjakan tugas dari kampus tempatnya mengabdi.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Eren belum pernah bertanya sudah berapa lama Levi menggeluti pekerjaan yang masih sebatas asisten dosen. Bahkan sampai sekarang bertanya umur saja ia tidak berani. Masih sambil memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menimbun di pikirannya, Eren berjalan ke dapur tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nee, nee. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu apa saja?" Suara seorang gadis membuka percakapan._

" _Hah? Kau sudah tahu namaku kalau kau tidak lupa." Nada lembut si gadis ceria dipadu dengan nada yang dingin dari lawan bicaranya._

" _Aku tidak bilang lupa dan aku hanya ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang sedang kupikirkan. Ayolah, kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan segala pemintaanku asal aku menyetujui bayaran yang kau minta, kan?"_

" _...Terserah kau sajalah."_

" _Oke, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Heichou'!"_

" _Hah? Panggilan macam apa itu?"_

" _He~ bukankah panggilan itu bagus? Aku habis membacakan cerita untuk muridku yang manis dan kupikir panggilan itu bagus dan cocok untukmu."_

 _Tidak ada lagi balasan. Si gadis tersenyum puas menganggap persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya._

 _Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan hitam merenggut sosok sang gadis dari hadapan si pria._

" _Heichou!"_

Levi tersentak dan mendapati aroma kopi menggelitik hidungnya. Secangkir likuid hitam itu diletakkan di meja beserta sorot khawatir dari makhluk yang dikenalnya bernama Eren.

"Levi-san? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Eren? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Err, maaf, a–aku sudah mengucap 'tadaima' dan tidak jawaban. Kulihat kau begitu serius dengan pekerjaanmu dan kupikir sebaiknya tak mengganggumu."

Levi menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa memori lama yang seharusnya tertimbun dengan ingatan lainnya itu tiba-tiba muncul merenggut sekian persen kesadarannya. Obsidiannya melirik secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap, dan bergeser pada sosok yang masih berdiri di samping meja, memandangnya penasaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eren. Terima kasih kopinya."

Bukannya menjauh, Levi justru mendapati si malaikat mendekat, duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit takut-takut. "Ka-kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat. "Oh? Inikah pelayanan yang pernah kau katakan dulu?"

"Eh?" Eren langsung gelagapan. "Sa-saya tidak bermaksud–"

"Jangan berisik, bocah." Iseng-iseng Levi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap entitas di sebelahnya. "Mungkin aku sedikit lelah."

"A-anda pusing? Kalau begitu sebentar," entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Eren memindahkan kepala Levi ke pangkuannya. Sedang Levi diam saja, penasaran apa yang akan Eren perbuat. "Aku pernah menonton ini di televisi untuk mengurangi pusing."

Eren memijat pelan pelipis Levi. Sedikit demi sedikit, sang asdos merasakan rasa nyaman. Bukan, bukan karena pijatan di kedua pelipisnya, justru rasa tenang yang didapatnya berasal dari si pemilik tangan yang masih bergerak pelan memijat kepalanya. Netra hijau jernih sewarna daun itu menyiratkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak Levi temukan. Kehangatan yang pernah sengaja direnggut dari jangkauannya.

Biru keabuan yang cantik menyedot seluruh atensi sang malaikat. Eren berpikir mungkinkah pemandangan laut di malam hari akan seindah kedua bola mata itu? Dadanya berdebar namun menenangkan. Tangannya terus bergerak dengan irama konstan di bawah kesadaran. Beralih dari sepasang kelereng seindah pemandangan malam, pandangan Eren menelusur pada setangkup wajah yang ia pikir Tuhan begitu pandai menciptakan karya seindah Levi. Ia tak pernah sedalam itu menikmati wajah seseorang sampai tak sadar ada sesuatu menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Kau mau apa, bocah?"

Eren mengerjab panik. Ia lekas mengangkat wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan menunduk dan tangan Levi yang menghentikan eliminasi jarak oleh Eren mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Apakah Eren melakukannya tanpa sadar? Ia yakin betul bahwa ia nyaris mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Levi di bawah kesadarannya. Rasa penasaran akan rasa bibir lawannya sudah mencapai klimaks sepertinya.

"Kupikir pribadi lainmu yang mengambil alih. Tidak kusangka seorang kau ternyata bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu, bocah. Katanya malaikat tidak punya nafsu?"

"Eh, itu... mungkin... Ano..."

"Jangan menyalahkan kutukanmu, Eren."

Eren yakin mukanya pasti sudah semerah tomat siap petik. Gelagapan, ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan dirinya saat itu juga. Levi bisa merasakan guncangan kecil di kepalanya akibat tubuh Eren yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Diamlah Eren. Kau membuatku tambah pusing."

"A–ah! Maaf!" Mati-matian Eren mengontrol kembali emosinya. "Pe–perlu kusiapkan makan siang?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah salah satu cara yang klise.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Dengan Erwin-san dan Hanji-san."

Sepasang alis Levi berkerut. "Dengan Erwin?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan dompetnya yang terjatuh dan Erwin-san mentraktirku makan siang."

"Oh," tangan Levi memberi isyarat untuk memberinya pijatan lagi pada kedua pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih nyaman berbantalkan paha sang malaikat. Matanya terpejam mencoba mengurangi rasa pening.

"Ano... Levi-san," Eren memanggil, memastikan atensi pria itu masih padanya.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mata yang baru sekian detik terpejam itu kini terbuka memberikan persetujuan tersirat. Membawa debaran aneh itu lagi di dada Eren.

"Kenapa Erwin-san mengikat kontrak dengan dewa kematian seperti Hanji-san? Ikatan kontrak dilakukan karena ada tujuan tertentu dari pihak pengontrak, kan?"

Sejenak Levi terdiam. Sepasang obsidiannya kembali terpejam.

"Pria itu tak pernah mudah ditebak. Bisa saja karena ingin naik pangkat jadi rektor kampus, dendam dengan dekan, atau hanya karena pria itu tertarik dengan si dewa kematian."

Oh, Eren teringat penglihatannya akan Hanji yang dilumuri darah.

Levi memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Eren, membuat si pemilik surai sewarna kayu itu hanya bisa memijat sebelah pelipisnya.

"Tadi aku berhasil membaca masa depan Erwin-san."

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Berarti kemampuanku tidak melemah. Aku masih bisa membaca masa depan."

"Lantas kenapa, bocah?" Kelopak mata Levi kembali terbuka, tertuju pada laptopnya yang berkedip namun tidak menampilkan apapun di atas meja kaca. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik mengetahuinya, masa depanku aku sendiri yang menentukan. Kegagalanmu membaca masa depanku mungkin kuatnya keyakinanku karena tidak ingin dilihat masa depannya. Kecuali apabila ada kesalahan saat kau melakukannya padaku."

* * *

自由

* * *

Hari itu Levi kedatangan tamu berupa makhluk berjenis manusia yang nyaris absen diterimanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ahaha, aku hanya ingin bertemu Eren, Levi."

Pria bersurai pirang itu dengan santainya berucap demikian. Seolah-olah ia sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen Levi bagai kawan lama. Levi jelas menangkap maksud terselubung Erwin yang begitu antusias penasaran mengetahui masa depannya.

"Dia di dalam. Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Hanji? Sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang."

BRAK.

Dan suara hantaman langsung dimengerti oleh kedua om-om muda tersebut.

"Keberatan kalau aku memberi pelajaran pada dewa kematian sialan kesayanganmu itu?"

.

Eren yang sedang asyik membaca buku pasti akan pingsan di tempat andaikata ia punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Bonjour!"

Satu salam dan satu tendangan sayang dari Levi untuk dewa kematian sialan kesayangan Erwin.

Erwin yang tidak peduli dengan adegan drama komedi di belakangnya menghampiri Eren dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya tersebut. Masih dalam proses basa-basi, Levi menghampiri kedua makhluk berbeda surai.

"Aku mau ke kampus, Erwin. Ada kelas yang minta tandatangan untuk konfirmasi laporannya."

"Dan aku ikut dengannya, Erwin~!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban 'terserah kalian sajalah' dari si pria bersurai pirang, Levi dan Hanji lekas meninggalkan apartemen dengan dua tujuan berbeda. Yang satu kepentingan pekerjaan yang satu kepentingan penghiburan diri.

"Oi, kenapa kau mengikutiku, kacamata sialan?"

Yang merasa diajak bicara bersenandung ria. "Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan ramalan Eren. Tidak menarik kalau kita tahu sesuatu yang akan terjadi terlebih dahulu," senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya tak pernah pudar. "Dan apa kataku soal jangan sampai Eren membaca masa depanmu, Levi-san~?"

"Tch. Aku lengah."

"He~? Seorang Levi ternyata bisa lengah?" Satu bohlam imajiner bersinar di atas kepala Hanji. "Kelengahan seorang yang sempurna seperti dirimu biasanya disebabkan karena... hah, jangan bilang kalau kau... tertarik padanya?"

Satu pertanyaan telak yang seharusnya bisa Levi hindari. Namun sepertinya ia tak tertarik untuk menghindar kali ini.

Hanji bersiul. "Bisa bahaya, lho."

"Aku tahu, Hanji. Aku selalu tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu kepulangan Levi disambut pemandangan yang seharusnya mengharukan. Tapi jangan berharap ada setitik rasa iba yang menghinggapi seorang Levi.

Ia masih terpaku dibalik pintu apartemen yang barusan ditutupnya. Disana, di sofa ruang tamu, Eren sedang memeluk dua entitas yang tak Levi ketahui siapa. Namun melihat sepasang sayap putih terbentang di kedua punggung mereka, Levi sendiri sudah bisa menarik sebuah simpulan. Mereka malaikat seperti Eren. Keduanya menitikkan air mata seolah baru saja menemukan barang berharga mereka yang hilang. Sedangkan Eren yang duduk membelakangi Levi masih belum kelihatan ekspresinya. Yang jelas malaikat yang dipungutnya itu merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan dua makhluk yang dipeluknya.

Malaikat yang berambut pirang terlebih dahulu menyadari kehadiran Levi.

"Eren..."

Eren menoleh, mendapati tuan rumahnya masih berdiri tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Ah, Levi-san. Ini Mikasa dan Armin. Saudara saya disana. Mikasa, Armin, ini Levi-san, manusia yang sudah bersedia menampungku disini."

Levi tak mengindahkan tatapan menantang dari gadis berambut _ebony_ –seperti surainya sendiri–dengan syal merah membalut lehernya serta tatapan seolah melempar ucapan terima kasih dari sosok lainnya yang berambut pirang dengan manik biru sewarna langit musim panas. Yang Levi tahu saat itu, ia perlu memberikan ruang untuk mereka.

"Aku akan ke kamar. Kau boleh menyuguhkan apapun yang ada di dapur. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah tamu."

Levi berjalan ke kamarnya, memberikan sedikit privasi untuk keluarga yang baru bertemu setelah dipisah dua dunia. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang mereka tengah rasakan saat ini. Pasalnya, ia tak memiliki keluarga.

Ah, pernah ada satu gadis yang dengan seenak jidatnya bilang mereka adalah teman. Namun sebuah insiden merenggut sang gadis dari genggamannya.

Levi berkutat dengan laptopnya. Berusaha melenyapkan memori yang kemarin tiba-tiba datang menghantui. Kenapa pula ia harus mengingatnya disaat seperti ini? Sebuah pertanda, kah?

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Levi yang entah sudah berapa menit ia mengurung diri.

"Oh, saudaramu sudah pulang?"

"Ya, mereka tak bisa berlama-lama di dunia manusia kecuali ada kontrak. Mereka bilang sudah beberapa hari di dunia manusia hanya untuk mencariku."

"Oh," Levi hanya menjawab seadanya sebelum menangkap ada maksud lain ketika Eren mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Eren mendadak gugup. Rasanya seperti dipanggil atasan karena telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi Eren tidak melakukan kesalahan, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan suatu perihal yang terus mengganggunya semenjak penglihatannya pada Erwin.

"Aku melihat sesuatu di masa depan Erwin-san. Dan kupikir aku perlu memberitahumu."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, penasaran.

"Aku melihat iblis. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan tatapan dingin mirip seperti...Levi-san."

Kedua obsidian Levi melebar. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak mengenal siapa dia yang disebut ciri-cirinya oleh Eren. Tapi pikiran itu tidak disuarakannya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia...sepertinya berniat mengincar Levi-san."

* * *

自由

* * *

"Kau yakin, Erwin?"

"Seyakin dirimu ketika bilang Levi adalah teman."

Dua sosok berbeda jenis. Pria dan wanita. Manusia dan dewa kematian. Yang satu duduk yang satu berdiri. Tenggelam dalam pikiran yang sama.

Jika penglihatan Eren tidak salah, malam itu adalah waktunya. Serangan seekor iblis yang Erwin bahkan tak tahu apa motivasi dibalik serangan itu. Namun melihat raut wajah Hanji yang juga memikirkan sesuatu, pria itu tahu Hanji mengerti sesuatu.

"Aku bukan malaikat yang meminta bayaran masa depan untuk mengikat kontrak ataupun bisa meramal hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya," Hanji menghembus nafas pelan. Senyumnya kini berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang menyiratkan untuk bersiap menghadapi sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari lagi. "...Tapi, sepertinya Eren harus menelan kenyataan pahit malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Eren tak bilang pada Levi kapan serangan itu akan datang. Eren biarkan Levi tenggelam dalam tumpukan laporan dari para mahasiswa yang diampunya. Sepasang sayapnya ia bentangkan. Alasan untuk melihat pemandangan kota malam hari sepertinya sedikit janggal.

"Kupikir ini belum cukup malam untukmu berkeliaran."

Sebaris kalimat bernada bariton yang tak pernah Eren benci. Ia sepenuhnya sadar, detik itu keinginan untuk menggoda penolongnya absen. Ia hanya ingin membantunya, menolongnya, membalas budinya. Tapi Eren tak bisa pungkiri ada perasaan lain yang tak diundang datang menghinggapi dirinya.

Jujur saja, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama manusia bernama Levi itu.

"Eh~ bilang saja kau masih ingin berada di dekatku, _Sir_."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, aku sibuk."

Eren bermanik emas memberengut. "Kau masih sama sekali tidak asyik."

Dan satu kepakan membawa tubuh Eren meninggalkan sosok yang masih bermesraan dengan kertas-kertas bertabur tulisan yang tak Eren mengerti apa isinya. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa ia capai untuk terbang sejauh mungkin dari kediaman Levi.

Kilau emas dalam bola matanya perlahan beringsut ditelan zamrud. Ia melesat semakin cepat, menyiapkan mental, bersiap untuk berhadapan dengan sesosok makhluk berekor dan bersayap hitam kelam berbentuk serupa sayap kelelawar. Jenis makhluk yang sama dengan yang pernah memberikan kutukan padanya.

Sesuai penglihatannya, beberapa meter di depannya, berdiri–atau lebih tepatnya melayang dengan kedua sayapnya–seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dan bermata biru. Andai dia adalah malaikat, Eren pasti mengira bahwa ia adalah kembaran Armin.

"Siapa kau?"

"Lihat sendiri juga pasti tahu, kan?"

Iblis itu menyipit. "Kau mau membodohiku, malaikat? Yang kutanya adalah siapa kau yang berani menghadang jalanku."

Tidak ada lagi kalimat tanya. Rasa penasaran sang iblis lenyap begitu sadar sosok di depannya bermaksud menghalanginya.

"Aku tau kau akan pergi ke tempat Levi-san, iblis!" Eren berusaha agar suaranya setenang mungkin.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau menyambutku? Oh, bagus sekali."

Eren membentangkan sayapnya lebih lebar. "Tidak pernah ada sambutan untukmu, iblis. Aku akan mengusirmu!"

Sayap yang dibentangkan Eren dihempaskan, menciptakan angin kencang nyaris berbentuk seperti badai. Dan hanya dengan tangan kosong, si iblis membelah angin yang diciptakan Eren dengan mudahnya.

"Kau meremehkanku," hanya dalam beberapa detik, si iblis pirang dengan pakaian serba gelap sudah berada beberapa senti di depan hidung Eren. Tangannya terangkat, meninju perut Eren hingga membuat sang malaikat terpental jauh beberapa meter.

Eren tersungkur di atas sebuah gedung. Ia terbatuk-batuk, merasakan perutnya yang hampir memuntahkan semua isinya. Sial, iblis itu bukan tandingannya. Belum sempat Eren menegakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, si iblis sudah kembali melesat ke hadapannya, bersiap melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Aku tidak tahu malaikat sepertimu punya hubungan seperti apa dengan makhluk itu. Tapi, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Selamat tinggal!"

BUM!

Suara debaman yang begitu keras jelas terdengar. Kedua tangan Eren sudah bersilang di depan dada untuk menahan serangan. Namun yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang tercipta akibat benturan dua benda.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau simpan dulu ucapan perpisahanmu, Annie Leonhart."

Eren mengerjab. Suara itu milik si dewa kematian. Hanji kenal dengan si iblis? Terlebih, ia melindungi Eren dari si iblis yang dipanggilnya Annie. Gagang sabitnya menahan tinju Annie yang habis melancarkan serangan.

"Hanji-san? Kenapa anda..."

"Karena kau juga temanku, Eren. Ah, tenang saja aku tak bilang apa-apa pada Levi," senyum yang khas itu terpajang masih seperti biasa di tempatnya. "Kupikir aku masih ingin melihat lanjutan hubungan kalian." Kini Hanji menatap sang iblis yang sudah melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman. "Dan untuk apa kau mau menemui Levi lagi setelah kau ambil kehidupannya, Leonhart?"

Eren terpaku. Antara penasaran bagaimana Hanji mengenal si iblis dan bagaimana alur yang terjadi sama sekali tak ia pahami. Annie pernah mengambil kehidupan Levi? Dan mereka saling mengenal? Apa hanya Eren yang tak tahu apa-apa disini?

"Cih. Dewa kematian sialan. Reiner, Berthold!"

Detik berikutnya, dua ekor iblis kembali muncul di hadapan Eren dan Hanji. Hanji baru bergumam 'Gawat!' dan tak sempat mengangkat sabitnya, dua serangan telak sudah menghantamnya serta Eren.

Bunyi debaman kembali terdengar dari pertemuan punggung Eren dan pinggiran atap gedung. Bunyi debaman kedua terdengar dari Hanji.

"Eren!" Hanji bahkan tak sempat terbatuk. "Kalau kita berdua bisa saja menghalangi si Annie. Tapi kalau Reiner dan Berthold, kedua pengikutnya, ikut serta aku tak yakin kita berdua bisa kembali hidup-hidup." Hanji terbatuk satu kali. "Kau ceroboh sekali berani datang sendirian!"

Gigi Eren bergemeletuk. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melukai Levi-san!"

"Levi tak akan mati meski dengan serangan iblis sekalipun!"

"Hah?"

Tiga langkah kaki menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Annie yang berdiri di tengah berkacak pinggang. "Dan sekarang dia juga berteman dengan dewa kematian? Aku tak tahu apakah dia begitu sangat berhati-hati atau sengaja menyiapkan sekutu untuk kembali menghadapiku."

"Menyiapkan sekutu untuk menghadapimu? Berarti dia sadar bahwa kini ia tak sebanding denganmu, Annie," gelak tawa dari iblis bernama Reiner menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kita lekas menghabisi mereka juga si Levi dan kembali sebelum pagi tiba," iblis lain berlabel nama Berthold menyela.

Eren berdiri, terbata-bata. Apa maksudnya Levi tak akan mati dengan serangan iblis sekalipun? Satu pukulan saja Eren yakin bisa menghancurkan satu gedung yang sedang dipijaknya. Ia bersyukur ia seorang malaikat. Malaikat dan dewa kematian tidak akan mudah mati begitu saja. Tapi manusia? Bisa-bisa ia hancur seketika di tempat apabila menerima serangan seperti itu. Dan Hanji bilang Levi tak akan mati?

"Eren! Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir! Tapi, aku bahkan tak tahu strategi macam apa untuk melawan iblis seperti mereka. Dalam perlawananmu, temukan kelemahan. Jangan berpikir, ikuti saja instingmu. Mereka bukan jenis iblis yang suka bermain-main," arahan Hanji mengembalikan Eren ke dunia nyata.

Jika dilihat dari situasinya, jumlah mereka bahkan sangat tidak menguntungkan. Jujur saja, diantara tiga makhluk langit, malaikat bukanlah tipe petarung. Eren membenarkan perkataan Hanji bahwa ia sangat ceroboh. Seolah-olah yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah dirinya yang sengaja mempersembahkan nyawa demi melindungi seseorang.

Annie kembali maju ke hadapan Eren. Dua iblis yang lain menyerang sang dewa kematian. Eren kembali menciptakan badai dari kedua sayap putih sewarna kapas miliknya, bertubi-tubi. Dengan itu ia berharap Annie tidak sempat melancarkan serangan. Begitu ada kesempatan, Eren mendekat, mengunci gerakan Annie dan mencekik lehernya.

Kedua zamrud Eren lenyap ditelan kilauan emas. Sayap seputih mutiara dinodai warna hitam hanya pada sebelah kirinya. Annie bisa merasakan cekikan pada lehernya mengeras.

"Oh. Kau malaikat yang katanya dikutuk Grisha?" Annie menyeringai. Cekikan pada lehernya sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya meski suaranya terdengar melengking akibat pita suara yang ditekan kuat.

"Dan ingatlah bahwa malaikat terkutuk ini yang akan membunuhmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh _Sir_ Levi."

Annie tak tinggal diam. Sebelah kakinya yang masih bisa bergerak dikerahkan. Eren tak rela menghindar dan membiarkan iblis itu bebas dari kungkungannya. Ia menerima tendangan Annie dengan sukarela. Tangan kanannya mencari cara lain untuk membunuhnya dengan berusaha mematahkan tangan kiri Annie.

Krak. Dimulai dari pergelangan tangan dan ia berhasil. Kemudian tangannya bergeser dan siku menjadi target selanjutnya. Krak. Suaranya tak sejelas pada pergelangan tangan namun Eren tak punya banyak waktu. Tubuhnya hampir mencapai batas menerima tendangan membabi buta Annie. Giliran perpotongan bahu dan lengan atas Annie menjadi sasarannya.

DUAKH.

Eren gagal. Ia tak menyangka iblis itu akan menghantamkan kepalanya pada dahi Eren. Eren terjungkal dengan darah membasahi dahinya, mengalir hingga ke pipi kiri.

"Berthold!"

Satu teriakan Reiner mengalihkan perhatian Eren serta Annie. Beberapa meter dari mereka, berlembar-lembar _memory record_ serta darah yang menyembur dari dada Berthold menandai ia kena sabetan senjata Hanji. Hanji kembali melayangkan sabitnya dan leher Berthold menjadi korban berikutnya.

Perhatian yang tersita adalah kesalahan fatal. Belum sempat Eren mengembalikan fokusnya, Annie sudah menerjang kembali. Tinju yang seolah menjadi andalannya tidak lagi terkepal. Ia merentangkan kelima jarinya dan kemudian merapatkannya sehingga menyerupai anak panah yang siap menembus tubuh Eren.

Eren akan mati. Eren akan mati. Tiga kata yang tak diundang mengiang di pikiran Eren. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Levi karena sudah memberinya tempat tinggal atau permintaan maaf karena sudah merepotkannya. Tapi sama sekali tak ada penyesalan di benaknya. Ia mati untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya dan itu sudah cukup.

Orang yang... disayanginya?

"Menyebalkan."

Satu kata dan suara yang sangat dikenal Eren disusul suara debaman kecil. Kedua zamrud Eren melebar. Sosok _raven_ yang kini di depannya, yang seharusnya dilindunginya, justru berdiri melindunginya dan menahan pergelangan Annie hanya dengan tangan kosong.

" _S..ir_...?"

Sesaat Eren lupa caranya bernafas ketika Annie masih gencar melancarkan serangan. Taringnya nyaris menancap di leher Levi.

"Menjauh dari _Sir_ Levi, iblis!"

Dengan sigap Eren maju, tinjunya berhasil mementahkan serangan Annie. Wajahnya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan kepalan tangan Eren terpelanting. Annie meraung murka. Ia mendarat dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya, lengkap dengan insting hewan buasnya.

"Kubunuh kau, malaikat terkutuk!"

Satu loncatan Annie mengarahkannya pada jantung Eren.

"Kau tak akan merebut apapun lagi dariku, Leonhart!"

Tangan kiri Levi menarik mundur Eren sedang yang kanan terentang ke depan, menahan terjangan Annie dengan mudahnya. Beberapa gerakan silat diluncurkan dan beberapa berhasil ditepis oleh lawan. Dalam sebuah kesempatan, satu-satunya tangan Annie yang masih berfungsi meraih Eren hendak mencekiknya. Namun Levi berhasil menancapkan kuku-kuku yang mencuat dari tangannya sendiri ke pergelangan tangan musuh sebelum sedetik pun jari Annie menyentuh sang malaikat.

Pergelangan tangan yang masih dicengkeram dihempaskan dengan mudah begitu saja. Annie terpental dan dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya sebelum menghantam pinggiran atap gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Kalau mau membuang nyawa, lakukan itu setelah berpamitan denganku."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Mungkin kau harus lebih pintar meredam suara debaman yang keras itu."

"Tapi, manusia..." seketika Eren meragukan identitas Levi mengingat ia yang berhasil menghalau serangan si iblis hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Tidak akan bisa mendengarnya?"

Belum sempat Eren membalas, sepasang sayap yang sama dengan yang terpajang di balik punggung Annie, Reiner, dan Berthold, terbentang lebar di kedua punggung Levi. Begitu hitam dan berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan. Ujung-ujung sayapnya terlihat begitu runcing seperti kuku-kuku tajam yang mencuat di kedua tangannya, bagai kuku kucing yang selalu diasah. Sebuah ekor hitam dengan mata anak panah di ujungnya menyusul keluar dari tubuh setinggi seratus enam puluh senti itu.

Detik itu juga dunia Eren berhenti berputar.

"Annie!"

Teriakan Reiner memaksa Eren untuk tetap pada situasi. Hanji sudah tumbang dan terlihat dalam keadaan tak lagi mampu melawan. Reiner langsung bergabung dengan Annie dan tak mempedulikan nafsu membunuhnya yang tadi membara pada si dewa kematian.

"Ho.. Kau hebat juga bisa mematahkan sebelah lengan Leonhart. Sudah kuduga kau yang bermata emas punya sisi seperti monster." _Onyx_ nya melirik Hanji yang masih terkapar dari sudut matanya. "Dewa kematian sialan itu juga hebat meski hanya bisa menghabisi satu iblis."

" _Sir_... kau..."

"Mundur, bocah. Kau hanya akan mengganggu."

Satu pijakan pada kaki kanan Levi membawanya langsung ke hadapan Annie dan Reiner. Kedua ujung sayap Levi berhasil menyayat dada keduanya. Eren bahkan tak sempat berkedip untuk mendapati secepat apa Levi melesat. Kecepatannya tak tanggung-tanggung. Bahkan Annie dan Reiner kalah cepat hanya untuk sekadar menghindar.

Jadi, Levi adalah iblis? Ia makhluk yang terlahir bukan dari rahim manusia juga seperti Eren? Makhluk pemakan jiwa manusia yang terlahir dari api. Makhluk yang sama dengan yang telah memberikan kutukan padanya.

Dan Eren sangat paham kenapa Levi menolak setiap kali wajahnya mendekat. Ia berusaha mencegah dua bibir antara iblis dan malaikat saling bersua.

Satu kenyataan yang menjelaskan semuanya. Eren tercekat. Levi yang kini sedang bertarung di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal selama tinggal bersamanya dua bulan ini. Namun pikirannya buyar kala Levi kembali berdiri beberapa senti di depannya sambil membawa Hanji hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu sebodoh apa kalian sampai sebegitunya mau menolongku," perlahan Levi menurunkan Hanji di sebelah Eren.

"Siapa yang bilang menolongmu, aku menolong Eren, kok," Hanji yang masih sadar menyanggah.

Masih tersisa beberapa waktu untuk Levi menarik nafas menunggu Annie serta Reiner yang berhasil dilemahkan walau hanya sementara.

"Aku tidak menyangka selama dua bulan lebih kau berhasil hidup di dunia manusia. Iblis tak akan sanggup hidup di dunia manusia selama itu tanpa kembali ke neraka sama sekali, sama seperti malaikat dan Hanji-san yang dewa kematian, kecuali ada kontrak dengan jiwa manusia. Mana manusiamu, _Sir_ Levi?"

Levi diam tak menggubris. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali pada wajah rupawannya. Annie dan Reiner yang sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan balasan menjadi fokus utamanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

Begitu Levi kembali maju menghabisi musuh dengan niat yang lebih sungguh-sungguh, Eren merasakan nafasnya tertahan. Ia terlalu terpukau, tidak pernah ia bertemu iblis yang sebegitu kuatnya, sebegitu cepatnya, sebegitu mengerikannya ketika aura membunuhnya sudah menguar. Tapi Annie dan Reiner tidaklah selemah itu jika dilihat mereka masih mampu bertahan dari kecepatan itu.

Hanji yang masih tersungkur di samping Eren terduduk. "Asal kau tahu, _kid_. Levi sudah hidup di dunia manusia lebih lama dari yang kau kira. Dengan penderitaan yang tak terkira."

"Apa? Memang sudah seberapa lama..."

"Kau mau melihat masa lalu Levi?" Hanji mengacungkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam beberapa lembar _memory record_. "Aku berhasil menggoresnya saat ia membawaku kemari tadi."

Eren terdiam sesaat. Antara penasaran dan takut. Ia yakin Levi bakal menghabisinya jika tahu Eren diam-diam mengetahui masa lalunya tanpa seijinnya. Hanji jangan ditanya. Sekalipun Levi tidak mengizinkan, Hanji justru makin gencar mengincar apa yang dilarangnya.

"Aku sudah pernah membacanya, sih. Tapi kupikir tidak asyik kalau aku yang bercerita. Kau akan lebih paham bila melihatnya sendiri. Bagaimana? Oh, ayolah Levi tak akan menghajarmu, percayalah padaku," bibir Hanji yang mengeluarkan darah masih sanggup menyunggingkan senyuman.

Hingga kemudian Eren mengangguk. Dirinya terlanjur penasaran. Dan diputarlah _memory record_ itu oleh Hanji di kepala Eren. Membongkar kisah seekor makhluk berlabel iblis beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah kamar apartemen yang sama dengan yang ditempati Levi ketika Eren datang pertama kali, namun dengan perabotan yang sedikit berbeda penataannya. Hanya ruangan yang di masa depan adalah kamar Levi, memiliki suasana yang begitu berbeda. Lebih lembut dan sedikit feminim.

Dari kamar itu, keluar seorang perempuan bersurai karamel yang panjangnya menyentuh bahu.

"Heichou, aku ingin mencoba rasanya terbang."

Levi yang saat itu asyik dalam sebuah bacaan menutup bukunya. "Ini sudah malam, Petra. Tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau masih harus mengajar?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Petra berkacak pinggang. "Punyalah sifat peka untuk tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kau tahu yang namanya insomnia, Levi Heichou?"

Levi mendecih. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau bangun kesiangan."

Sayap yang sampai sekarang masih terjaga keindahannya itu terbentang bersamaan menjulurnya sebuah ekor hitam dengan mata anak panah di ujungnya. Dengan tubuh gadis itu di gendongannya, melesatlah Levi melalui jendela kaca paling besar di kamar apartemen tersebut, terbang menembus malam.

"Apa pemandangan seperti ini yang selalu kau lihat jika berkeliaran di langit?" Petra bertanya.

"Hm." Sedang Levi hanya menjawab seadanya.

Sesaat, mereka terlihat tentram dengan eksistensi satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah bayangan hitam yang melesat cepat menghancurkan keseimbangan Levi, membuat keduanya terpelanting.

Petra yang terlepas dari genggaman Levi direbut. Detik selanjutnya, aura kehitaman yang begitu pekat menguar dari tubuh Petra. Sosok bayangan hitam yang tadi melesat seperti meteor melayang tepat di samping Petra, sama sekali tak ada niat menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, sepasang sayap serupa milik Levi namun tanpa ujung yang runcing terbentang di punggungnya.

Tubuh Petra dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Dan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata itu adalah jiwanya sendiri.

Kedua obsidian Levi membulat. Ia menggeram. Murka. Itu adalah sebuah ritual dimana jiwa manusia yang mengontrak dengan iblis diserahkan. Dihisap dan dimakan oleh sang iblis yang harusnya terikat kontrak. Bagaimana iblis itu yang pasalnya tak ada kontrak dengan Petra bisa melakukannya?

Sebelum Levi sempat melesat mencekik leher si pencuri, dua sosok lain menghempaskannya menjauh dari manusia yang harusnya adalah miliknya.

"Heichou!"

"Petra!"

Panggilan Levi menyudahi proses ritual. Taring lain menancap di leher si manusia. Tubuh yang melayang di tengah bayangan hitam itu kini tak lain hanya raga tanpa jiwa. Sedang sosok iblis di sampingnya, yang menjalankan ritual itu, menjilat bibirnya merasakan sensasi jiwa yang baru saja dilahapnya, jiwa yang seharusnya bukan miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya selera yang bagus. Jiwanya sungguh nikmat."

Kemurkaan Levi semakin menjadi. Dua iblis yang bertugas menjauhkannya dari sang manusia terpental hanya dengan sorotan mata. Mata yang entah bagaimana sudah berubah menjadi warna merah, begitu tajam namun memukau dan amat mengerikan yang menjadi satu.

"Kembalikan Petra, Annie Leonhart. Sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan cara yang amat pedih," Levi tak tahu bagaimana suaranya saat itu begitu berbeda, menyiratkan kemurkaan yang mungkin mampu menggetarkan lautan.

"Aku tak takut padamu, Levi Ackerman. Kau hanya menjadi penghalang bagiku. Dengan mengusirmu ke dunia manusia terkutuk ini, aku akan merebut gelarmu sebagai iblis terkuat. Dengan begitu, neraka dan dunia manusia akan berada dalam genggamanku," Iblis yang dipanggilnya Annie itu tertawa menyeringai. Wajah yang haus akan kekuasaan.

"Keparat kau!"

"Ha, kau tak akan bisa mengejarku ke neraka. Kau yang sekarang hanya iblis terbuang. Iblis yang tak akan berguna."

Sosok Annie menghilang begitu kuku-kuku yang ditonjolkan Levi nyaris menyentuhnya sepersekian detik, diikuti menghilangnya dua sosok iblis lain yang tak lain adalah Reiner dan Berthold.

Hari itu teriakan Levi menggema, menggetarkan malam. Hingga para manusia di bawah sana mengira sedang terjadi guntur.

.

.

.

Eren terkesiap, kembali ke masa sekarang dengan kenyataan lain yang baru diketahuinya. Kejadian yang menimpa entitas lain namun berhasil membuat dadanya ikut merasakan kehilangan. Begitu sakit, seolah bagian dadamu dilubangi.

"Begitulah. Itu kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu," Hanji menginterupsi.

"Dua puluh tahun?! I-itu terlalu lama, Hanji-san," Eren membiarkan sebulir keringat mengalir di dahinya. Dua bulan saja membuatnya tersiksa hidup di dunia yang harusnya bukan tempatnya. Dan Levi sudah tinggal di dunia manusia ini selama dua puluh tahun?

"Dia sama sepertimu, Eren. Dia iblis yang terbuang. Kontrak tidak bisa dilepas secara sepihak. Levi terikat kontrak di dunia manusia dimana jiwa manusia yang terikat dengannya direbut. Karena itu, Levi tak bisa kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada dengan kontrak yang masih mengikatnya. Dan selamanya Levi tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke neraka. Satu-satunya jiwa manusia yang hanya bisa dikonsumsi dan bisa membebaskan kontraknya sudah lenyap."

Penjelasan Hanji makin menohok Eren. Selama ini Levi sangat menderita. Rasa hausnya akan jiwa manusia tak pernah terpuaskan lagi, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Levi yang sekarang hanya makhluk yang kosong, tak punya apa-apa selain derita.

"Tapi, kenapa.."

Satu debaman keras dan suara retakan mengakhiri pertarungan Levi. Kuku-kukunya yang tak pernah ditunjukkan di hadapan Eren sukses mencabik leher dan kepala sang musuh. Ujung sayapnya yang runcing ikut andil merobek bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Iblis yang diakui terkuat akan dipatuhi oleh seluruh kaumnya. Dengan membuangku, ia berharap gelar iblis terkuat berpindah padanya. Namun ternyata gelar itu tetap ada padaku selama aku masih hidup. Karena itu kali ini ia berniat membunuhku," mendengar keheranan Eren, Levi menyahut.

Benda-benda tajam yang menancap di leher Annie dicabut. Tubuh yang tadinya melayang ditopang sebelah tangan Levi tergolek tak lagi hidup bersama tubuh Reiner di sebelahnya dengan keadaan yang sama. Aura membunuh Levi masih terasa, terbukti dengan Eren yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Mata merah menyala yang dilihatnya dari kepingan masa lalu Levi menyita atensi Eren sepenuhnya.

"Tapi kau tak akan pernah melampauiku." Kali ini Levi berbicara pada seonggok makhluk yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Eren merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuatnya.

"Aku tahu sabit kacamata sialan itu tadi telah menggoresku," merah delima yang menyala terang digantikan biru kehitaman. Levi berbalik, menghadap Eren. Menatap sepasang _gold_ yang juga digantikan sepasang zamrud yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. "Sekarang kau mengetahui semuanya, Eren. Aku bukan manusia berhati baik dan punya masa depan yang indah, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Eren masih diam mendengarkan, kalau tak ingin disebut sedang menerima kenyataan.

"Tapi aku tak pernah bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat yang punya nasib serupa. Tiap malam aku hanya bisa memperhatikan sepasang sayap putih, yang terkadang berubah menjadi hitam putih, yang tiap malam berkeliaran dari jauh. Aku tak menyangka akan tiba saatnya dimana aku berpikir andai saja aku terlahir sebagai manusia. Tapi kenyataannya, kita makhluk yang bertentangan."

"Jadi, kau yang selama ini diam-diam mengikutiku?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sekarang semuanya jelas. Semua peraturan yang dibuat Levi tidak tanpa alasan. Eren tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamarnya di malam hari karena Eren akan memergoki Levi yang juga tidak pernah tidur sepertinya. Levi melarang Eren memasak untuknya karena iblis tidak memakan makanan manusia seperti malaikat atau dewa kematian, iblis hanya memakan jiwa manusia. Eren mengira Levi memiliki lidah yang mati rasa padahal Levi mati-matian menahan rasa menjijikkan di lidah iblis yang Eren sendiri tak bisa bayangkan. Eren tidak bisa melihat masa depan Levi karena pada dasarnya ia memang bukan manusia yang punya masa depan.

Semua alasan yang diberikannya ketika Eren gagal membaca masa depan Levi, hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk menutupi jati diri yang sebenarnya.

Hijau zamrud itu berkilau, berkaca-kaca, hingga sebuah sungai kecil mengalir di pipi sang malaikat. Tanpa keraguan, ia memberi rengkuhan pada sang iblis. Membuat yang dipeluk melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Meski makhluk yang bertentangan, kita sama-sama tak punya masa depan. Meski makhluk yang bertentangan, kita sama-sama punya perasaan. Punyalah rasa peka untuk tahu bahwa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Levi-san."

Levi spontan mendorong tubuh Eren, menciptakan jarak yang dari awal seharusnya tak boleh dieliminasi. "Sadarkah dirimu dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Levi memicing tak suka.

Air mata diseka, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air yang kering. "Sangat sadar Levi-san. Tidakkah kau lelah berjuang? Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk meninggalkan saja derita yang bertahun-tahun kau pikul itu? Tidakkah kau berpikir hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu lepas dari semua belenggumu di dunia yang seharusnya bukan tempat kita berada?"

Dengan itu Levi terperangah. Berangsur-angsur ia melepas semua keraguannya. Melepas hembusan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan tak sadar. Ia sudah menghasut jiwa polos untuk terjun dalam ketiadaan. Tapi, bukankah itu memang sifat seorang iblis?

"Jadi Eren, katakan apa kau mau menjadi abu bersamaku?"

Eren mengangguk. "Aku tak akan tinggal di dunia dimana Levi-san tak ada di dalamnya."

Dua pasang mata beda warna saling mengunci. Merekam semua warna yang ada disana sebelum dua bibir yang selama ini penasaran dengan rasa satu sama lain dipuaskan. Meraup dengan sepenuh hati, memberi hak milik untuk entitas yang diklaimnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat waktu dua puluh tahun ini tak sia-sia."

"Terima kasih juga sudah membuat waktu dua bulan ini begitu berharga."

Beberapa detik berselang hingga dua sosok itu bersatu dengan angin malam dalam wujud butiran abu.

"Satu tugas selesai, Erwin."

Seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan kehadirannya mendekati sang dewa kematian yang ditinggalkan. Bayaran untuk mengikat kontrak dengan dewa kematian adalah rasa empati. Rasa iba yang disita membuat Erwin menjadi pribadi yang mampu melenyapkan siapapun sebagai manusia tanpa belas kasih. Dengan itu, Erwin meminta Hanji untuk secara tidak langsung melenyapkan eksistensi Levi dari dunianya. Seberat apapun penderitaan kawannya itu, Erwin tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Tapi, Hanji, bukankah yang kurasakan pada Levi adalah rasa simpati?"

"Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya menyisakannya sedikit dalam dirimu."

Erwin memandang dewa kematian yang kini beranjak berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikan wajah menawan yang dihias beberapa noda darah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ini endingnya... aarrgghh gak elit banget astaga. Setidaknya satu hasrat untuk menyelesaikan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ini kelar.**

 **Sebenernya file ini sempet ilang, masih kepengen nangis ngingetnya. Udah susah-susah ngerevisi, eh kampret lenyap gitu aja /kokoroku/**

 **Makasih buat yang udah read, review, fav, dan follownya juga**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

.

Seorang remaja berlari tergesa-gesa. Setumpuk buku dipeluknya meski menghambat lajunya. Buku-buku bersampul tebal itu diapit kedua tangan yang mencegahnya bertumbukan dengan tubuh insan lain yang secara tidak sengaja tertabrak. Surai coklatnya yang lebat sedikit basah akibat peluh.

Berlari dengan membawa beban tambahan membuatnya kehilangan tenaga secara drastis. Hingga entah tubuh keberapa yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, ia jatuh terjerembab. Buku-buku yang dibawanya berdebam akibat terbentur bumi.

"Maaf, kau tak apa-apa?"

Si remaja mendongak begitu mendengar suara bariton yang terasa familiar. Kedua bola mata hijaunya menangkap sepasang bola mata lain yang mencerminkan pemandangan laut di malam hari.

"Eren? Kau Eren, kan?" Pemuda yang ditabrak si remaja terduduk dalam posisi berlutut, hanya untuk mendapati dan memastikan warna hijau yang dilihatnya adalah asli.

"Err, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, _Sir_?"

Pandangan terkejut si pemuda belum memudar. Ia bantu si remaja memunguti kembali buku-buku tebal yang mengganggu jalan orang-orang sekitar.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Oh, ya? Dimana?"

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Si remaja jelas mengernyit, memastikan orang di depannya ini tidak melantur. Namun ia bukannya tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa dirinya sendiri merasa yakin ada suatu perasaan semacam rindu begitu melihat sepasang bola mata yang indah itu serta mendengar suara bariton yang memanjakan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau tak ingat?" Si pemuda membantu si remaja berdiri sambil membawakan sebagian buku. "Kubantu kau membawakan buku ini serta mengingat semuanya, bocah. Punyalah rasa pengertian untuk tahu bahwa aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Uhm, kupikir aku sudah benar-benar terlambat di mata kuliah pagiku," Si remaja melirik jam tangannya dan curi-curi pandang ke pemuda yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya. "Kita bisa mengobrol agak santai. Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran bagaimana kesan pertama anda saat bertemu denganku yang katanya sudah lama anda tunggu."

Pemuda _raven_ yang ditanya terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Meski tak ada lagi sepasang sayap putih yang terbentang indah di punggungmu, sebagai manusia kau tidak buruk, bocah."


End file.
